A Little Big Secret
by Mr.9thgrader
Summary: Gumball has been an FBI agent in a new program, shrouded by his darkest secret. Sure, there are up-sides, but they don't compare to the fact that Gumball is faced with keeping half of his life a secret, even to his kin, and Penny, his true love. Follow this story of action as Gumball struggles to keep his "little big" secret to maintain his other cliché life he loves.
1. Chapter 1: A Revealing Mistake

**A Little Big Secret**

Gumball had always been in a basic, cliché family, with average friends, and a cliché life path that would not prove of much potential or importance, at least to the people that knew him. One detail was left out, one of great significance that would alter his entire future. Gumball, despite his young age (12), was a federal agent. By law he was required to never reveal his FBI membership to anyone, not even his own kin. This always bit into him, for everyone else thought he was a child of no special talent or purpose. He would continuously be put down because he was an easy target that couldn't defend himself. At least he could physically, thanks to his combat training. However, this couldn't change the fact that he was an emotional punching-bag.

Gumball couldn't deny that he enjoyed some the perks of being a federal worker. He was permitted and required to carry a firearm at all times, but he couldn't go flashing it everywhere. His missions allowed him to skip class whenever he was needed on the field, meaning he had gradually become better at creating excuses. The sad thing was that Mrs. Simian had constant opportunities to overwhelm him with make-up work, periodically causing him to stress. Of course, she got a kick out of that. When he ever had free time, he would either attempt to spend time with Penny (as friends with a crush), walk around town (he was allowed to go into public without adult supervision), or go to the local bar. Yes, Gumball is allowed to enter a bar, but he can't purchase alcohol, not that he would want to. He would often receive awkward glares from other customers, and the bar tender would have to constantly brief them that he was legal. Gumball would visit the bar only to play a round of solitary pool, which seemed to calm him as a beer quells the common working man.

Now, we shall follow current events. (In Gumball's POV)

"Are you in position?" An operative radioed through to my ear buds as I sat at a stool in the Elmore Bar.

"Yes, I'm here. I have a visual on our target. I'll go make contact."

"Affirmative."

I approached a kid of the same age, relatively same height. He was a rouge agent that needed to pay for the abuses of his privileges. He was the first to speak.

"We both know we have what each other needs, x-agent Gumball, so let's make this quick. Did you bring the

COKE-a-cola?"

I flashed a bag of fake cocaine, a few cubes of chalk.

"Does that answer your question? Do you have what I need?"

He gave me three Jacksons ($20 bills) and snatched the bag. I decided to ask why he "needed" the drugs, though I had already heard from briefing.

"If I don't get this guy what he wants, my ass is in hot water. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

As I watched him leave with a nervous look in his eye, I radioed in that the target was on the move. Before I began to follow him, I held the bills towards the light. Hmmm.

I pushed through the doors of the bar and silently rounded the corner as he did. He slipped into a back alley, which I hated! What happens in an alley stays in an alley. I gave some adult agents the nod for them to move in from the other side. I paused for a second to listen.

"IS THIS SOME ****ING JOKE? I pay you in advance and this is what I get? You've got some explaining to do kid. I knew I couldn't trust a twelve year-old ass."

The suspect started to stammer in response to the larger figure when I pulled out my pistol and barged in.

In a calm voice I declared: "Federal agent. Freeze."

The pair immediately turned the other direction to run, only to find two more agents surrounding them.

"**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTT."

The large one pulled out a stun grenade and was automatically shot down, but not before he hurled the explosive in the two agents' direction. The weapon blew them unconscious, which left one other man… or kid.

The fear-stricken bastard barreled into the streets. I could not shoot because he didn't possess a weapon, or so I thought. I tailed him through several blocks, relentlessly screeching at him to throw in the towel. However, he was desperate. He was fed up to the point where he drew a handgun and leaped into a bus. He pointed the firearm at the driver, Rocky.

"Away from here, NOW."

At a loss for words, Rocky complied. I squeezed through the door in the nick of time to face my opponent. With an irritated glare, he fired a couple of rounds from the back of the bus. I leaped behind the front seat, but I realized something before I shot back. He had hit my right paw.

Blood covered my paw and soiled my now-blood red fur. I wrenched at the pain.

_Lefty, don't fail me now._

The twelve-year-old gunman continued to point the barrel in my direction. I couldn't risk looking out to shoot. I noticed a curved mirror perched above me, my last resort. I reached my left arm from behind the seat, a morphed mirror view as my only reference. Of course, my accuracy stunk, but it was enough to scare him behind a seat. Suddenly, I noticed the soft plush of the chair I was behind. Poking a hole through it with a claw gave me an idea. I moved from behind the seat and fired bezerkly at the seat he was behind. There were so many holes that it reminded me of Swiss cheese. I heard a loud "AAAAAAAAGHH" protrude from his hiding spot. He fell to his side, releasing his weapon to clench his wounded leg. I kept the barrel pointed at him as I approached. I made the rookie mistake of letting my guard down to look back at all of the silent, shocked passengers.

They cowered before me, assuming I was a criminal as well. I was about to correct their intuition when one lone rider, a peanut girl with antlers, stood up from her seat.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

** A great thanks to all of my current viewers for supporting me in my first experience of presenting my writing publicly. As the user name states, I am indeed a mere 7****th**** grader. I simply wish to take on my new hobby of fan fiction as I look to others for writing advice and critique. You can help me by writing reviews of my chapters and providing suggestions, which is dearly appreciated. As a newcomer, this being my first story, it would be an honor to be acknowledged by acclaimed authors and reviewers. Once again, thank you for your support, and follow my stories if you wish to keep track of updates. I am working on the second chapter of The Little Big Secret as of 4/21/14.**


	3. Chapter 2: Suspicion

**The Little Big Secret: Ch 2- Suspicion**

** Hello, this is my chapter two update. I had a viewer conversation (username withheld) and he brought up a rumor I has known for some time, that Penny might really be an antlered female deer. I see that this is simply false, for she is just as random as the other characters and the show itself. We have no argument, but I'd like to see what the people think. I have set a poll to answer this question. I will post results next update. Thanks for your support! Tell all of your friends!**

**(Gumball's POV)**

Just as I was about to correct their intuition, a female antlered peanut stood from her seat.

"GET OFF THIS BUS, YOU GANGSTER!" she screeched, not recognizing me.

She pulled her fist back at her waist, signifying she was planning a blow to the stomach. I took heed of this, and tightened my chest. This mostly relieved what would have been a gut-wrenching punch, but she still hit hard. The dramatically hindered damage allowed me to quickly react, but now I had a choice. I didn't want to hit the delicate twelve year old I loved, but I didn't need a hospital trip, either. Within a fraction of a second, I made a decision that involved neither consequence. I spun my body and outstretched leg, and in one swift, decisive move, I tripped Penny into her seat. However, her landing wasn't as soft as I had hoped. Her head landed directly into the bus's interior metal frame. Her face slightly scrunched in pain, but she recovered quickly, much to my astonishment. The window reflection revealed a crack in her shell. Not so delicate.

She was a strong, brave girl. Just what I like.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

As Penny regained her stance, she kicked me back, then used the opportunity to throw out her knee, straight into the sweet spot (guys, you know where that is). I have been taught never to cripple down at it, but man, did I want to. I would've fought back, except for the fact that I would be faced with the guilt of beating my crush. It even sounds terrible just saying it! She swung at my face, landing a left hook into my jaw. As my shades fell away, I knew I was screwed.

_Sh*t…_

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to take it. She looked into my face, realizing what she had done as blood trickled from my mouth and saturated my fur.

"Gumball…" she gasped.

I was expecting a "WTF!" and a knockout, but what she did made something well up in me. I couldn't interpret it as nervousness that she had found my secret, or my reaction to her affection. Maybe a mixture. She grasped me in her arms, not showing any signs of breaking. I did the only thing I could under her grip. I hugged her back. A look over her shoulder defined her blushing in the reflection (of the reflection) of the window she was facing. I could have swore she noticed my face turning red…

For what seemed minutes, she only held tighter, repeating:

"Gumball…"

I wasn't annoyed one bit.

"Gumball, what did I do to you!"

"It's nothing. I've had worse."

"Hold it, lovebirds." A familiar voice said. I felt my face warm up.

The agent had picked himself up and grabbed his weapon.

"Not one squirm, or both you and the peanut get it."

I reached for my pistol, but not the metallic one. He pointed the barrel away and fired a shot.

"Put it down, don't try anything stupid."

I threw away the B-B gun. Never hurt to carry a decoy.

"What the f*** man, you lied to me. I thought you went off the grid, too. Not to mention you gave me fake cocaine."

"It was nothing personal, it was all-" BAM!

No, that wasn't me getting shot. Shoot them while you're talking. They never see it coming! However, the bullet missed his head, and he began to fire back. I need to practice more with my left hand… I gripped Penny and dove behind the seat. For some reason, all she did the whole time was cling to me. I laid her down and pulled my real gun as he approached, thinking we were unarmed. Just as he was about to press the trigger, I used my last shell and landed it in his throat. He fell to the floor, blood clotting his lungs. I had some pathetic last words for him.

"I'm such a liar? You're the one that gave me counterfeit cash."

He gave a lifeless stare as he drew his last clogged breath.

"Gumball, thank you!"

She jumped up and hugged me.

"Now, um, what exactly was going on here?"

"Excuse me, I have to take care of some…things…" I said with ambiguity.

I hopped out of the bus to find cops, federal agents, and K-9 units galore. Suddenly all weapons were pointed at me. I flashed my badge, and they stood down. First was first, I needed to find the FBI director. I located him, just as a KPRC news van pulled up.

"Director, we need to keep this closed from the media."

"Whatever for, agent Watterson?"

"I know the girl that was involved in this."

**Author's Note: Drama Bomb! :o**

Director McAllen nodded in approval, then looked down at my hand. I had been so caught up in current events, I had forgotten my wound.

"Whoa, Watterson, get that taken care of. No more field missions for the next month."

With that, he began to bark orders that all media be escorted out, that all audio, visual, and written recordings of the event be confiscated, and that all interviews with a girl by the name of Penny Fitzgerald be halted. I watched as some agents confronted the van, and later the news vehicle drove off. One last thing to do.

I walked over to the ambulance on scene, where a nurse immediately began to examine my injury. The pain came shooting back. I sat next to Penny, a nurse placing a large, square bandage over where I had cracked her shell.

"I'm so sorry about that, I-"

"No, it'll heal. I should be the one apologizing, I really did do a number on your mouth, and I screwed up your groin pretty bad."

"You certainly know how to fight."

"Well, I don't mess around when it comes to telling boys to f*** off."

We both chuckled, then a bit of silence came.

_Come on, Gumball, make your move!_

"Hey, um, Penny, since we've gotten a little closer…"

"Yeah?" she said with a gleam in her eyes. She knew what was coming next.

"Would you want to, maybe…"

_Stop acting sheepish!_

"Go somewhere with me?"

"YES!" she exclaimed as she jumped on me. I saw a tear form in her eye.

"Just do one thing for me, Penny."

"Anything."

"Keep this event quiet, please?"

"Sure, my little kitten." She cooed as she snuggled against me.

"Thank you." I said.

Although I was enjoying the moment now, I knew I couldn't deny the fact that she would mention it later. I let it drift from my thoughts as I stroked her head.


	4. Chapter 3: The Date

**Chapter 3: The Date**

** Hey guys, this my chapter 3 update. It's sad to say this, but I literally only have ONE VOTE on the poll I told you about last time. VOTE ALREADY! Nah, I'm just kidding. Seriously, though, take some time to go to my profile, click on the vote now link, and make your choice. It isn't that painful! On the lighter note, I have received an OC suggestion from Lexboss, and now I have entered Lexy into the story. Once again on the bad side, I have not received many reviews, and I need critique in order to improve my story. I'm not saying it has to be long, but please. You may also send suggestions, as you can see, I have already accommodated to my first suggestion. Therefore, I'll listen to yours too. Anyways, review and enjoy!**

**(Gumball's POV)**

** "**I figured a casual walk in the park would be more appropriate as a first date, so logically, that would require casual clothes," I said to myself.

Therefore, I dressed in my turtleneck sweater and pants I would always wear to school. I stepped out of my closet to restate the previously mentioned theory to my twin cat sister, Lexy Watterson. She nodded her head in approval as she examined my look.

"Oh, you look so cute, I could just eat you up!" She exclaimed as she gave me a tight hug.

"First of all, I don't need to appear cute, I need to look handsome. Second of all, you're not my date, you're my sister. Third of all, I look no more different than I normally do."

"Come on, Gumball, I love you as a brother, but I'm not attracted to you that way," she replied sarcastically.

She grabbed the comb off of my dresser and began to stroke the cosmetic utensil through my fur. I began to purr, so I slapped her hand away in embarrassment. Lexy giggled as she left me to put the comb back in its original position. She stopped midway to peek at the mirror. She scowled in disapproval, then patted her pink fur, straightened her black shirt, and fluffed up her blue skirt. Satisfied, she started to walk out the door of my bedroom, but paused.

"By the way, buy her flowers. Girls LOVE flowers. Good luck, ladies' man," she said, continuing out the door to text her friends.

I made my way down stairs to find Darwin, Anais, and Dad enticed in a game of The Tale of Zelmore.

"Hey man, have fun tonight, and don't screw up like you did the last time," Darwin reminded, not removing his vision from the screen.

I shuddered at the memory of the horrid spider incident.

_Never again will I trust a biting insect…_

I shook it off as I stepped onto the porch. I heard my mother scold:

"And don't scare me like the other night, you should be home by ten," she said with an irritated glare.

The night of the incident, I had opened the door to my house to reveal my steaming mom awaiting my presence.

**(Flashback)**

"CARE TO EXPLAIN WHY YOU COME HOME AT ELEVEN AT NIGHT ON A SCHOOL DAY?" She whispered at me in a raspy voice.

"AND WHY DO YOU HAVE A BROKEN HAND?"

I had already planned an excuse.

"I was walking home when a biker ran me over and crushed my hand, and I had to go to a minor emergency clinic," I complained with an innocent tone.

Her skin went from a boiling red, back to a relaxed and sober blue.

"Well, at least it was nothing to serious, and I see it wasn't your fault, so just go ahead to your bedroom. I was only worried if you were okay. Try not to wake up Darwin or the girls. "

She began to climb upstairs, mumbling something about hospital bills. I couldn't let her get suspicious when an extra bill doesn't appear in the mail, so I created an excuse for that, too.

"The biker paid all of the expenses."

"Oh, that's a relief, bless his soul. Goodnight, Gumball."

"Goodnight Mom, sorry to keep you up."

**(End of Flashback)**

"You have my word. See you all in a bit!"

With that, I walked into the starry night to meet my one and only.

It was actually nice to get some time to myself, a walk was just as soothing as a game of pool. With no distractions, it was the perfect time to contemplate the recent events that have put my second life on the line. Why do I even deal with it? Why don't I just quit the FBI and focus on what I want to do, live the normal life? Perhaps it's that I have no purpose in that life. No one cares about me except my family and maybe Penny. She's probably just expanding her horizons. Before you know it, she'll fall into the arms of another kid. There's still a slight chance, though, that at least someone cares for me outside of my family. Just maybe. The reason I'm with the FBI is to keep purpose in my life. At least as a federal agent some people appreciate me. I don't know whether being an FBI operative is helping me, or hurting me, all I know is that I need to find order. A definite, straight forward path is what I need. I can't juggle two realities anymore! I have to decide, but it will take time.

I had been so preoccupied with my own affairs, I had almost passed Penny's house. As I approached the door, nervousness welled in me. Why had I grown anxious over a simple walk? Surely it was nothing to get worked-up about. A slight tap on the doorbell triggered a ring from the button. I took a short-lived look at the CD in my bandaged hand. I had ignored Lexy's advice and wrote/preformed a song for her instead of flowers. I slipped it in my pant pocket, I would give it to her when the time was right.

_Please don't let Mr. Fitzgerald get it…_

The door creaked open to reveal a tall, heavyset peanut with antlers.

_Damit!_

I looked up at the irritated figure.

(Sigh) "Hello, Gumball," he muttered.

I could've swore he mumbled something like: _who names their kid Gumball…_

"Penny! Gumball is here."

"Coming," a sweet voice declared as a smaller, female version of Mr. Fitzgerald appeared. She wore her usual outfit, a pair of orange sneakers.

I heard him whisper into her ear.

"Don't get yourself into any nonsense with him, he probably gets into trouble for kicks."

"DAD! You're talking about the kid that saved my life."

"Yeah, but that's what any person with a brain would do."

"GIVE HIM A CHANCE! I have to go, see you later."

"No later than ten, though, got that?" He said with a stern voice, directing more so at me.

"Yes sir, my parents set the same guidelines."

"Good. At least they have a little sense on how to discipline a child."

"DAD!"

I bid him a due, excusing his rude comment.

We started down the steps, Penny's dad watching us a little longer, as if I was going to molest her the moment he turned his back on us. Eventually I heard a door close.

"So, Gumball, what did you want to do?"

"I was thinking of a walk, but if you wanted to do something different…"

"No, no. That's perfect."

We smiled as we strolled into the park, not a single person in the area but us. Silence ensued, but not the awkward kind. It was a peaceful silence, one neither of us had an intention of breaking, yet. Our hands brushed together (more like her hand and my paw), and I took my chance. I clasped them together, and Penny didn't protest. We both blushed, and we continued walking. Penny broke the silence.

"Why don't we take a seat at the bench over there?"

We sat down, her hand and my paw still connected.

"This might not be the best time, but I think I deserve an explanation of what happened the other night."

I couldn't hide anymore. I gave up on weaseling out of it, and I unfolded the truth of my "Little Big" secret. What occurred next caught me off guard. She broke into a hysterical laugh, seeing my truth as an idiotic lie. She lost her hold of my hand as she fell to the floor pounding her fists.

"Penny…"

She looked towards me to see a sorrowful look on my face. She got up and took her seat where she had originally been. She gasped at the sight of what I pulled out of my pockets. (No, not the CD)

I took out my wallet and flipped it open to view my I.D. Just to assure my seriousness, I pulled my pistol from its hidden holster. I noticed her grow tense. I turned the firearm to its bottom, and in stamped letters it read:

"Issued by the Federal Bureau of Investigation."

She looked as if she was becoming lightheaded. Penny fell limp, and I caught her just before she hit the ground.

"I just, don't know what to say…"

"There's no need to say anything."

As we stared into each other, we knew that this secret would haunt us then and as long as we were together. You know what? We didn't mind. Penny knew just as much as I did that it was meant to be.

I gave a slight hint of what I wanted by moving my face a bit closer. She closed her eyes and nodded. We met each other for long, smooth kiss. Despite the distracting occurrence, I was able to slip the CD into her hand. Both Penny and I shuddered at our first romantic activity. It wasn't out of fear, though, it was enjoyment. After a while we broke, and we giggled while blushing.

"Shall I take you home?" I asked, holding out my paw.

"Of course, my little kitten."

Sound familiar? That line would normally bug me, but it was cute this time. We got up, and she put her arm around my waist. I started to purr, and I blushed in embarrassment.

"It's okay, I like it."

She used her free hand to stroke my head as we walked, and it caused me to purr even louder. Realizing she enjoyed it made happy and comfortable. I then placed my arm around her waist, and we continued to our homes in that fashion.

Upon reaching her house, I looked to my wrist watch to see the time just to my liking: 9:51.

Penny gave me one last longing look, and I knew what she wanted. I gave her a short, yet passionate goodbye kiss, and sent her on her way. I stood and watched her as she walked into her house, Mr. Fitzgerald at the door. He gave me a glare, and Penny told her father something I couldn't interpret. His facial expression lightened a bit. Although it didn't change to a smile, it still showed he had a little more trust.

I came to the front door of my house, and I snuck in to find that everyone had gone upstairs. Using my natural cat-stealth, I sneakily made my way into my room. I fell onto my bed and was shaken when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out to find two texts, from relatively the same time. The first one read:

_You have received a text message from Mom._

_Mom: Have fun, sweetie? :)_

_Reply:_

_Yep. Goodnight, Mom._

The second one:

_You have received a text message from Penny._

_Penny: Good Song. I love you! ;)_

_Reply:_

_Love you too._

**What did you think? Cruddy? Amazing? An in depth plot with highly developed characters and blah, blah, blah… Tell me! I speak writer gab too! This record breaking for me, this is the most I've put into a chapter with 2014 words! (Cuts off at "words") **_**Coincidence? Or a sign… **_**Please make sure to vote on the poll on my profile! Thanks for reading! Review! Follow! Fav! Anything! I take suggestions!**


	5. Chapter 4: An old Friend

**Chapter 4: An Old Friend**

** Hello everybody, sorry for the wait, if it bothered you. I have accepted a request from Sunblast X, and so I added his OC to the story. I'm closing the poll now, but 80% of the people said Penny is not a deer, which I figured. That one guy that voted said otherwise… Anyways, I asked Terrence Orson if he would review my story. The only reason is because no one wants to give me actual critique, but I don't mind. By the way, guest, I will conform to your request: "Make Penny get in trouble with the FBI". This will only be temporary, for reasons that would ruin the suspense if I told you. It would be out of character of she really did something bad! In conclusion, read, review, and enjoy!**

**(Gumball's POV) 218**

I woke up to a blurred version of my bedroom. I scratched my bare chest, and forced myself to rise from my comfy tomb. I looked to the right to find where that familiar, irritating beeping came from. I punched the clock and began my morning processes. After a freshening shower and oral hygiene, I made my way down the stairs to a delicious smell. Nicole, or Mom, I should say, had fixed pancakes. This surprised me, as this differed from our usual bowl of Daisy Flakes.

"Good morning, Mom, what's with the special breakfast?" I inquired.

"Good morning, sweetie. I just thought I would spice things up a bit for you! I have to head off for work soon, so why don't you just go ahead and eat, and I'll see you tonight, dear. Hopefully your father won't get us into trouble."

I smirked at the memory of the time the Universe was almost destroyed because Dad got a job.

"Okay, Mom, have a good day."

"You too, Gummypuss. Bye everyone!"

The family returned the farewell and continued with their activities.

After an hour or two, we all paused to the noise of a loud engine. I could recognize that motor from anywhere, it was the Harley-Davidson of a friend I haven't heard from in months. I peeked through the window to see "Blast", a half demon wolf that went off the grid after a few scrapes he had gotten into. The vehicle stopped in front of our driveway, and Flash stepped off, saying a couple of things to the larger figure in front before it sped off.

_Why would he be here, and why now?_

Lexy jumped up immediately and rushed out the door. Darwin, Anais, and Dad all stared in confusion, but I slipped out the door to further investigate. I watched as Lexy hugged the mysterious looking wolf, and pecked him on the cheek. I hid around the corner, and struggled to listen to the conversation.

"Hey, why are you here? My family doesn't exactly know of our relationship."

"I know, but I came to see someone else." He then pointed a finger in my direction, and I had nowhere to go. I was forced to come out of hiding.

I walked timidly to where they were standing. Lexy was first to speak.

"Gumball, you know my boyfriend?"

"Lexy, you know him?"

"I'll just leave you two to talk," Flash said anxiously as he excused himself from the conversation.

"Let's not bother to explain ourselves, let's just agree to never speak of this," I hastily concluded. She quickly agreed and went inside to give an excuse to the family.

"What do you want, and why all of a sudden do you show up after several months?"

"Hold up there, little man. I got to ask a favor from you. I learned that you're handy with a weapon."

"WHAT! Who the hell told you?" I shouted, scared that someone from my school learned about the incident.

"No one. I was walking around town when I saw the cop cars and the fuzz putting tape everywhere. I f*cked the police and snuck in, curious about what was going on. I saw you next to some peanut girl, and you had a shot hand with a holster at your waist. I put two and two together, but Johnny Law caught me and escorted me out."

"How does this connect to your favor?"

"I need you to scare off some perverts that want to kick my ass for a scramble that ended with a nasty grudge held towards me. They got some sharp steel they know how to use, but when they see that cap-buster of yours, they'll run off to their mums. Can you do that for me? I'll keep it quiet."

"Yeah, sure…"

I wasn't certain whether I wanted to risk my secret or my life, but in the meantime, I had made a decision.

"When do you need me to show up, and where?"

"The back alley, where the crime scene was at. That big guy? Just one of the whole group. The others were hiding. Let me warn ya, though. Don't screw around too much with them. Let's just say, it's a part of something a lot bigger. Something too big for you. Something that doesn't concern you. Come at midnight. Just do what I asked you to do and get out. Understand?"

"Yup. Don't screw around, don't get involved. I understand."

_ I'm a federal agent. F*ck yeah it concerns me. F*ck yeah I'm getting involved._

Lexy came out of the house and approached us.

"Hey, guys. They took our excuse. So, what were you two talking about?"

"Nothing important. Well, you want to go for a walk, sweetie?" Blast barged.

"Sure, why not?"

Soon the couple was strolling down the sidewalk.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

11:30 PM. I laid in bed with my clothes on, Darwin fast asleep in his fish bowl. Time for action.

I crept my way from the bed to the window, and ever so cautiously lifted it. Just as I slipped out and closed it, I was shocked at a screech:

"BURGALAR!"

I pressed myself against the wall, suspecting that I awoke Darwin. After hearing no movement, I peeked through the corner of the window. I saw Darwin squirming in his tank with his eyes closed. He was experiencing a harmless nightmare!

I jumped a good distance from the roof and painfully face-planted on the ground.

_Am I going to die before I even get there?_

I picked myself up and brushed off my peculiarly uninjured face, and walked to the city. It seemed unusual that there were no cars except for the occasional passerby. Either everyone was asleep, or it wasn't too safe to cross through these parts…

I found the same alley and paused for signs of people. Not a single breeze, voice, clang, ding, or even the chirp of the nocturnal crickets. It was dead silent. A sudden clunk of a can startled me. Upon turning around, I saw a spit of fire fall into the street from another alley. Blast had signified it was him with his fire elements. In some cases, it sure does help to be half-demon.

I scuttled to where he was hiding, and I received a not-so-friendly welcome.

"What were you doing in the open? If you were out there for another minute, you would have had your sorry ass whooped or molested. You got to be more careful. You have to blend with the shadows, you understand? Look, I know where these guys hang. You see that unusually beaten gutter? You climb up that, and they're right on the roof."

"OK, but why would I go up there for no reason?"

"You see, that's not how this is going. They're expecting me. They told me that if I didn't show up, they would pay me a visit themselves. I brought you up here because if I came alone, I probably wouldn't come back down."

I threw on a black hood I had brought with me and shimmied up the worn gutter next to an abandoned bar. A peek over the flat roof revealed no figures in sight. In confusion, I looked down upon the wolf, who urged me to keep going. I pulled myself onto the surface and browsed a bit.

There wasn't much to see, just a few piles of junk here and there. Ambers slightly glowed from a dying fire (a poorly made one, I might add). Things seemed kind of edgy. I looked back at the wolf, and he urged me forward. I surveyed the area one last time, still nothing. I looked over the edge to find a panorama view of the bad part of Elmore. Abandoned buildings, short-lived construction projects, and faded Billboards scattered throughout the area. My patience grew short. I didn't want to sound meek, so I went with boastful.

"C'mon guys, quit hiding. I don't mean trouble, unless you start it. I'm here with a little buddy you're expecting."

My cat senses kicked in, and I immediately had my first visitor at gun point. Another figure flew onto the roof in front of me, and charged. In the next moment, if my life wasn't at risk, I would've died laughing. I stepped to the side and extended my leg to watch him face plant on the ground as if he had been tackled! A third goon pulled me into a choke hold from behind, and in response I elbowed his stomach. His grip partially loosened, which allowed me to duck from his arms (How I did that with such a big head, I don't know) and upper-cut him. The two previous attackers gripped my arms. The third, with blood on his jaw, picked himself up, and pounded me (that's what she said). After what felt like an eternity of punching and kicking, a final figure appeared from the dark.

"Whoa, guys, calm down. We don't need another dead body."

_His voice is so familiar…_

"Let's see what we got here. A gun, a wallet-

_Heh, dumbasses._

"And an old gum wrapper. I've pick-pocketed better."

"What are we gonna do with the perp?"

"Well, why don't we- hey, I've seen you… yeah, you're that Gumwad guy."

"The name's Gumball."

"Right, right. You remember me? I'm that guy you caught flirting with the girls."

"You're that sex offender? It couldn't be, he got 25 years."

"No, you dipshit, I'm not a criminal. I'm a guy you know from school."

"Says the one who just confessed to pick-pocketing and had his guys beat the crap out of me. Besides, the only guy I know that fits that description is Tobias."

"I guess you are a smart-ass after all."

"Tell that to Ms. Simian."

"Heh, you got that right. Plus, you guessed my identity. Two correct in a row, good job. What brings you to this side of town? You're the last person I would think would show up here."

"I have a friend here that you're expecting tonight."

"You're friends with Blast? I can't tell whether you're the man I expected you to be or not."

"Shut up. Anyways, leave the guy alone. I'm sure he didn't mean what he did to you."

"Yeah he did. He's with the CIA! What, you didn't know? That's a shame."

He examined the gun a little closer, and rotated it to find the stamped-print words.

"Oh, no, this won't do at all. FBI? Guess we can't let you go," he said, cocking the pistol.

"Well, it was nice knowing y-"

Out of nowhere a blast of fire hit Tobias' hand. He dropped it to blow off his hand, but not before he received a drop-kick from Blast.

"Need help, co-worker?"

"You bet," I replied.

Blast held off my capturers while I went to take care of Tobias. He sure put up a tough fight, for he had obviously had some practice. With each swing I threw, he blocked it. He swung his leg and knocked me back, which was a mistake. I stumbled upon a gas tank, and let it fly right into him. He hit the wall of the other building with a loud crunch. I thought he was dead! I saw Flash having difficulties with the others. I picked up my firearm and swiftly dealt with two of them, while he punched the third off the building.

"Won't we get a kick out of watching our bosses argue about this!" Blast said.

"Tell me about it. I noticed that we actually make a pretty good team," I commented.

"Yeah we do! Too bad were in different agencies, huh?"

"Yep."

"So, if you're a good guy, then what were those fights about?"

"Simple. I was preforming my duty by stopping criminals in their tracks. You see, I was never really a street guy. I was just selling it to reduce suspicion."

I felt that I had a little more trust in him.

After calling the FBI/CIA, the whole place went from bland to bustling with cops in minutes. It turns out Tobias lived, and was arrested with a $50K bond. (Lucky his family is rich, am I right?) Both Blast and I got to laugh at our bosses yammering, which was great. I scoped out the scene as federal agents were wrapping things up.

I saw a figure in the shadows, so I followed instinct and went in the alley. I saw it swinging something on its finger as I got closer. I kept my hand at my holster, just in case. Finally I saw the whole image to my shock.

Penny was sitting in the corner, spinning a bag of coke. Aparently she couldn't tell who I was.

"Oh, hey. Five dollars for a bag, ten for a small box, twenty for a big box, and a hundred for a crate."

I played along.

"Tell you what, why don't you come with me, I need help with a big load."

"Pay up first."

"Oh, you won't be charging me where you're going." I emerged from the shade. Penny gasped at finding out who I was.

"I'm so sorry, but Penny Fitzgerald, you're under arrest for illegal possession of Cocaine."

I slipped on the cuffs so not to bruise her wrists. As walked out into the scene, some co-workers called me out.

"Hey Watterson, you gonna buy some from her before locking her up? Hah!"

"Shut up, Randy," I yelled back.

Before putting her in the car I whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry Penny, I'll get you out of this."

"You mean you're not dumping me?"

"Of course not, I know you didn't want to do this."

She slightly grinned with a tear in her eye.

_Boy, will it be rough clearing her name._


	6. Chapter 5: Proving Innocence

**A Little Big Secret: Chapter 5**

**Proving Innocence**

** Hey guys, long time no see. Haven't been able to write in a while, busy life. Hey, the story is back though! I had you all scared when you thought it was about to go for good, huh? (I bet some of you were excited!) D By the way, I never knew the whole plot in advance, I'm sort of winging it. Not bad though, eh? Anyways, enjoy the chapter and stay derpy, my friends! SpongeBob quote of the chapter: "Don't think we don't know how to weeeeeeeeeeed 'em out!"**

"Ugh, how am I going to do this?" I hopelessly asked myself. I was sitting on my bed, thinking of how to get Penny out of there.

"Do what?"

Darwin had walked inside.

"Oh, nothing important. Just a mess I'm trying to get a friend out of."

"Whatever it is, I bid you a fish's blessing that you will be successful," he said with a goofy grin.

"Thanks buddy. Too bad you can't help."

"Thank goodness, I thought I had to help you!"

"DARWIN! What happened to not flaking out on each other?"

"Ooh, yeah, sorry. Speaking of friends in messes, I heard that Penny got arrested!"

_Oh God, people can't mind their own business these days…_

"Darwin, where did you hear this from?"

"Everybody knows about it. They don't know what she did, but they do know that some blue guy arrested her. Sorry your love is a criminal now."

Struck with nervousness, I noticed that there wasn't one bit of suspicion on his face.

_Thank the Lord he can't put two and two together._

"I don't know what you're talking about, I don't love her. Much… So, I'll see you later?"

"Sure. Bye!"

Once again alone in my room, I again pondered what to do.

_First of all, I need evidence to prove her innocence. Maybe security footage of her room could prove she was in all night. Yeah, that's where I'll start._

But how was I supposed to ask for the footage without explaining myself? I'd have to steal it.

It was eerily quiet when I first arrived at the house. Until I got to window, that is. Inside, Mr. Fitzgerald and his wife were conversing. I crept up to the window blinds and peeked through. There, the couple was sitting in the living room. A bottle of Zinfandel wine sat on the coffee table next to a bouquet of artificial roses and a jar of mints. Mr. Fitzgerald sat in a leather couch propped on a pillow, and Ms. Fitzgerald reclined in a white loveseat. Both of them held their own half full glass, which they would periodically sip on.

"I knew it would happen eventually, I knew it!" He grumped.

"We both knew that, but how else were we supposed to raise money?"

"How about a lemonade stand, or maybe yard cleaning? But no, we had to sell drugs!"

"It's where the money's at, Harold, and in another three weeks, we would have enough to get the IRS off our backs."

"And you knew it was unsafe, yet I trusted you. But look where that got us! Now we have nothing!"

"Maybe it would help if you looked for a job. And keep your voice down, you'll wake the little one!"

"I told you already, I've filed four applications, and I haven't had one response."

"Well, I don't know what else to tell you."

Mr. Fitzgerald grunted as he got up and set his empty glass on the table.

"Anyways, it's getting late, and if I drink anymore, I'll be as dizzy as a sailor without his sea legs."

"Alright, then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Ginger. Don't worry, we'll think of something."

Both of them climbed up to their rooms.

_If only I could've recorded that…_

I started to move over to the part of the wall under her bedroom window when I caught my foot on a pipe. I hit the wall hard, enough to bring the attention of Mr. Fitzgerald. I noticed a light come on. I jumped into the bushes just before the front door opened. It was obviously Mr. Fitzgerald, for I heard his voice.

"Come out buddy, I don't want to hurt you, unless you make me."

_Yeah, that's really comforting._

It took me a second to realize that I had jumped into thorn bushes. I tried to hold in a painful scream.

_It had to be thorn bushes?_

Just as I was about to explode, I heard the cocking of a weapon, and growing footsteps.

"I got you right where I want you…"

BANG! Shots rang throughout the neighborhood. I was glad I didn't jolt, because he had accidently shot at a bird next to me.

"Oh. Guess it's just a false alarm."

_ YES! NOW GET THE HECK AWAY!_

Finally, when he went inside, I screamed every bit of pain into my shirt. I pulled myself from the brush and shined a flashlight on my body to find myself looking as if I slammed into a bunch of shattered glass.

_I'm sure people won't notice it. (Sarcastic, if you're too thick-skulled to realize.)_

I pulled my Barbarian Action Figure from my bag, but he had an industrial size hook attached to him. Instead of looking like the sweaty guy trying to angrily shake hands with people, he looked like a caveman fishing for the whale in Moby Dick. With the rope tied to him, I slung him to snag the sill of Penny's conveniently open bedroom window. I tried to climb up, but with every shimmy, I fell two.

"Oh, how do I do this again?" I muttered, looking it up on my phone.

After a refresher tutorial, I remembered that you use the wall to step your way up. I plopped into her room to see pop band posters and family photos plastering the brown wall.

_Her taste in boys is fine, but her music choices aren't ideal. But what do I know? I listen to seventies music._ **(A/N: Thought I'd pass on at least one of my traits!)**

_Well, no time to mess around. Just get the footage and go._

I located the camera and ripped the tape out. I neared the window, but stumbled upon a book on top of the table by her bed.

_The Diary of Penny Fitzgerald._

Common sense told me to leave it alone, but since when do I listen to sense over temptation? I fought myself.

_Common Sense uses guilt attack! Has great effect._

_Don't do that, that's her private biz. You wouldn't exploit the secrets of your loved one to yourself, would you?_

_Temptation deflects with shield of curiosity!_

_Think about it, there could be stuff about you in there._

Common sense got the better hold of me, and I continued to the window. However, my hand knocked the book off the table, and it landed open in front of me.

_Temptation uses sneak peak!_

Instead of opening to a page of the diary, it displayed the Table of Contents. As if Common Sense and Temptation shook hands and compromised, I browsed through the topics to settle on one: Relationships. Right next to it was a snippet of a yearbook photo of me.

_Awwwwww… I better stop there._

I closed the book and set it back in its place.

**Sorry about the short chapter, I've just gotten lazy since that big chapter. Please review, fav, and suggestions, whatever! Oh, and does anyone agree that Gumball and Darwin's new voices stink? They're not great actors. Just in advance, the next chapter has a court scene, so if that would bore you, you can skip it, but not the whole chapter. Stay derpy my friends!**


	7. A Note

**Hello new readers and viewers of Fanfiction's Past.**

**I said I would write new chapters, you may or may not remember.**

**Due to school, that's just not going to happen.**

**New chapters for sure will be released over the summer.**

**Then its back to nothingness.**

**I never let any emotion get to me because of this site, I'm not that kind of person that becomes**

**depressed easily over a stinking website.**

**Sorry for the negative attitude, as I scrap this together it is 12:11 in the morning.**

**By the time you read this sentence you'll probably be thinking:**

"**Well, this story's dead."**

**Have faith. I still check the site sometimes even if I don't write, so feel free to PM me, I also write**

**reviews.**

**Honestly, I think a lot of these people here either don't have anything better to do or they**

**really have an obsession with this site/show.**

**(not pointing fingers at anyone in particular, you know who you are anyways)**

**It is likely that I will gain a lot of negativity from this, thinking that I don't show respect back to the readers, throwing insults at them.**

**I will become as jaunty and peppy as I sound in the previous chapters from long ago,**

**as soon as summer arrives.**

**I feel like Carrie right now.**

**By the way, I think I'll screw that whole court scene deal, I think that was going in a lame direction.**

**I'll sum everything about it up like they do in epilogues and continue the plot in another direction.**

**Send plot suggestions if possible, I make up the plot as I go.**

**Thanks for your support.**

**If anyone tries to delete this,**

**screw you too, I can take this part out and re-post the story.**

**Therefor you'd have no reason to delete the story again.**

**Goodnight.**

**(Oh, sweet, 3000th view anniversary!)**


	8. ATTENTION ALL DRAWERS!

**Hello. If you read the notice, you could be wondering: "What happened to no more chapters?"**

**Well, this unfortunately isn't one.**

**This is a request for all who are gifted at drawing.**

**I need a new cover for the story, as you can see it looks kind of cruddy.**

**I need you to draw up one for me!**

**I can't make art to save my life, trust me.**

**All you have to do is PM me, telling me you have a drawing to submit.**

**I will give you an email address to send the image file to,**

**note scammers that this is not my personal one.**

**I'd prefer it to be colored, but it's okay if it would look better not.**

**If you use software to make it, it better not be Microsoft paint!**

**You can scan your picture with your printer and save it as an image.**

**Other than that, a quality photo of it without bad lighting or wrinkles in the paper will do just fine.**

**In the case of multiple submissions (which I highly doubt will happen),**

**I will choose the best.**

**Thank you for participating!**

**You will be given recognition and the opportunity to have me write a story idea of yours for you!**

**You tell me the plot and everything just how you'd like it, and I will write and send you a doc to see what you'd like to change, then it will be published in the archive or privately sent for you to own.**

**You could take the story into your own hands and add your own work to it whenever you'd like.**


	9. WARNING!

**Attention! The contest will be ending in exactly one week! If you plan to submit an entry, do so quickly. If this deadline would effect the quality, ask for more time and it will be granted.**

**Ah, yes. A new twist has been added. Participants now are being accepted from Deviant Art, so it'll add more competition!**

**Good Luck!**


End file.
